Setting a Fox Straight
by Yamagata
Summary: Masamune is celebrating his victory in Oshu. His uncle nearly ruins it, but Kojuro begins to set Yoshiaki straightened out.


**Setting a Fox Straight**

Masamune and his band were having a special victory feast in Oshu. They had won at Sekigahara over the forces of Mitsunari Ishida and Yoshitsugu Otani. Kojuro was sitting at one end of the dining table and Yoshiaki Mogami, Masamune's uncle, was sitting next to didn't see what Yoshiaki would be planning.

Yoshiaki sipped his tea. "Well. This has been the best victory tea I've had in ages."

A Date officer turned his head as he was eating. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, I was given a victory feast to honor my leadership of the Mogami clan after my father named me the clan head. Well he had no hopes of being leader anyway." Mogami stated.

Yoshiaki prepared to get out acid and put it in his nephew Masamune's tea. Masamune caught a glimpse of the Dewa Fox and Yoshiaki withdrew his hand for now. "Well, my uncle sure did help us out at Sekigahara, huh Kojuro?" Masmaune smiled to his retainer.

Kojuro nodded and raised his tea cup "Gentlemen, a toast to my master Masamune." the others raised their cups. "All hail Masamune! Rightful ruler of Japan!" Kojuro and the others cheered then drank their tea.

Yoshiaki thought up with his hands crossed. _Maybe on the next tip of his tea, I will be leader of Oshu after Masamune. Oh this will be a blast._

Mogami poured the acid from his little bottle into Masamune's tea without the young dragon lord looking. The tea began to appear blue, waiting for Masamune to drink down.

Masamune patted his uncle. "I may be one-eyed than you or Kojuro, but I can still get Ieyasu's turf. Maybe that old nerd Ujimasa or Yukimura's off my back."

The Dewa fox chuckled "Oh I love the way you speak to your lovely uncle." As Yoshiaki said this, Kojuro looked sharply into Masamune's cup. Something would be wrong indeed.

Masamune grinned for his other men and got up his tea cup. Kojuro gasped in terror and the right eye of the dragon jumped over the table, and slapped the cup right out of his master's right hand. The cup flew until it hit a wall, revealing 2 soldier playing cards. They got mad that someone interrupted their game. "Hey Masamune, we're playing in here!" A soldier shouted.

Kojuro turned to his friend and left eye. "Lord Masmaune. What happened?"

Masamune stood up. "What the hell was that? You ruined my tea drinking!"

Then Katakura looked over his master's shoulder and saw Yoshiaki. "Yoshiaki..."

Mogami turned his head. "Yes Kojuro?"

Kojuro shook his head. "Were you fooling around with Masamune's tea?"

Yoshiaki grinned innocently. "I just wanted to play a prank onto him really. Honest!"

Kojuro walked menacingly to the Mogami leader. "Then you didn't notice you were about to poison my lord!"

Yoshiaki shrieked away in terror as the Date soldiers laughed. Kojuro grabbed Mogami's left shoulder and said "Come with me." The 2 walked away as Masamune continued his party. Masamune looked around and asked "More rice cake?"

In Kojuro's quarters, Kojuro took off Mogami's hat and punched the Dewa ruler in the stomach. "You ruined 2 of my men's game of cards, and spiked my lord's tea with acid! Did you think you could get away with it?" Kojuro was right now angry with Yoshiaki.

Yoshiaki was scared. "Now look, I was-" Kojuro kicked the lord in the knee.

Kojuro brushed his hair then punched Yoshiaki in the left arm. Mogami screamed in pain. "You thought a "prank" could kill Masamune? I saw threw that in my own eyes!" Kojuro snarled.

Then an idea popped in Kojuro. "I know a thing to set you straight." Kojuro gestured that Mogami go on all fours. The Dewa fox did so and the right eye of the dragon got behind Yoshiaki and knelt down. Kojuro then moved his right fist back and punched Yoshiaki in his buttocks. The Dewa fox screeched in agonizing pain. He gave another scream as Kojuro punched him again. "How long will you do this?" Yoshiaki begged.

"Until you swear not to hurt my lord." Kojuro shook his head.

Kojuro then began to punch at Mogami's rear continuously. Yoshiaki began to scream and groan in horrific pain and agony. Kojuro alos landed a blow on Yoshiaki's back like a gavel in a court room. Kojuro removed his gloves to give a more judging pain. The general then gave a left punch to Mogami's left leg. Kojuro then stood up and gave a kick to Yoshiaki's back. As soon as Yoshiaki's butt was reddened enough, Yoshiaki said "Please stop Kojuro! Stop it I won't hurt Masamune anymore!"

Kojuro breathed for a moment then got Yoshiaki back to his weakened feet. "Alright then Yoshiaki. I have one warning for you though."

Yoshiaki put his hands behind his back. "What's that?"

Kojuro prepared a fist. "Mogami. You had better straighten up and fly right. Never hurt Masamune again. If you do, I will definitely come after you, and I will kill you myself."

Yoshiaki held a hand out. "Care to shake on that?"

Kojuro took the fox's hand and shook it. "Fine. Done and done."


End file.
